Fated to be with me
by karencow
Summary: We've been secretly friends for a year, and eventually dated. You and I are from rival houses, but why does it seem like I can't seem to let you go. I want you near, and your always in my mind. And our meeting makes me think we're destined to be together. So, no matter what happens- I won't let you go. Where you go, I follow. If you jump, I jump. Rated M: Kissing Scene
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

_Apparently it's not allowed to make a chapter as an Author's note here, so the things I wanted to post will be placed before and after a chapter instead._

**_THE REAL START OF THIS STORY IS CHAPTER 3._**

_These first chapters isn't actually relevant until much later. I wrote it because my cousin opted to start here._

**How long have I been making this plot?**

_I have thought about this plot or in particular the characters for almost 10 years. So bear with me guys, as this was in conception for quite some time._

_**What is the plot?**_

_Essentially a love story, because I am a sucker for love stories._

_Girls and Boy meet and they form a friendship and eventually fall in love. Yeeey._

_Will it be cliché? You can bet on it! _

_Will it be so sweet that you'd want to puke? I will aim for it!_

Here we meet our main protagonist, an eleven year old girl named Kytlyn Elise Moore with seemingly unnatural black hair and mossy green eyes. Her hair in a half up and half down hair-do, and you might think that she has some kind of fancy hair tie on her hair, but no- she does not have one. Instead what held her hair was just a simple thin hair elastic, nothing quite special. She wore simple denim skinny jeans, a white shirt and plain white sneakers.

She has been walking through the train's corridors for a while now, looking for a spot she could stay at. But it seemed to be a difficult feat, a lot of people have settled down in their respective compartments. When she thought she had seen a spot she could take, it was either the spot was already taken and the person had just left for a bit or it was reserved for someone, or the ambiance of the compartment didn't seem to allow her to ask if the space is available, as the people inside seem rather close or they flat out rejected her.

At this point she had lost all hope, and when she spotted a compartment with a lone boy there, she was excited; she could finally take a rest. But recalling her unluckiness thus far, she quickly lost her enthusiasm and didn't get her hopes up. She opens the door and notices a blond boy who was looking out the window. His clothes were quite posh; he wore black slacks, brown leather shoes, and a white long sleeved polo under his cream checkered vest and a black suit jacket to match his pants, all of which made him look paler than he actually is. She could feel dread wash over her; she already knew he'd reject her.

He turns his head, which was resting on his left arm that was against the glass, towards her when he heard the door slide open.

"May I stay here?" She instantly uttered because she thought that she might as well ask. It wasn't like this wasn't her nth attempt, and if she didn't ask, what's the point in having gone through almost the entire train.

"Of course, please" He says waving his hand on the empty seat in front of him. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she bowed. She thought she could faintly hear a chuckle but when she looked up all she saw was the blue eyes of the boy. She turned and dragged her luggage in, seeing her having difficulties with it; he stood up and helped her.

"Thank you again" She said as he helped her put the luggage away, he just shrugged as he sat down and told her no problem. Her brown owl stored above her beside a white owl. And somehow when she saw the owl, she couldn't help but think that it suited him quite well.

And they sat across from each other in silence. And she was ashamed of how she bowed; she assumed he must be someone special, I mean come on, who wore clothes like that? But that was all in her head. The worry of going somewhere completely new and not knowing anyone or anything about the Wizarding world was scary. And no one would fault her for being afraid of the unknown. But she was more excited of knowing and learning about magic, even if she was a muggle-born.

She glances at her companion a few times; who had returned to looking outside the window again, and deduced that he must be from a prominent family, because who else would wear something like that. And she was a muggle-born, this must look like some prince and a pauper situation to other people. She suddenly felt homesick, so she also looked out the window too.

The door suddenly opened and a woman with a trolley of foods came in.

"Do you young ones want some sweets?" And Kytlyn was amazed; she picked up a package with a person moving at the back. And she was studying it and studied every other packaged. The boy was secretly observing her, and from how she responded, all these things must be new to her, therefore he concluded she must be a muggle-born.

"How amazing…" She muttered to herself.

"If you want some, I will buy them for you" Says the boy, and she looked up from observing the sweets and stared at him blankly. It took a moment and then she smiled.

"No need, I may not be as rich as you, but I came from a mid-income family" She responded to his offer quietly, and he was startled by this, he smiled at her.

"I am sorry, that wasn't my intention, I would wish to buy you them to show my good faith to you"

"Oh." A second passes. "Well, I'm not really sure which ones are good, and I'm not allowed to eat too many sweets"

"Then let me pick a few for you" He said and started picking some items from the trolley. "This one isn't sweet at all, and this is mid sweet, this one is fun and…" He would mutter as he chose the one corresponding to his comments. And he pays for them with his own money.

"Here" He said as he offered roughly two handfuls of sweets to her.

"I can't possibly eat all of them, lets share them" She said and they ate quietly. And at this point you'd think they would ask each other's names, but after eating one sweet the girl suddenly felt drowsy and was dozing off. When the boy saw her nodding head he stood up and carefully placed her head on his shoulder.

"How odd" He mutters to himself, and when she moved her head away from his shoulder to lean by the window, he shrugged and went back to his previous seat. That couldn't be helped. He continued to look out the window.

"There you are!" a female voice said as she opened the door. The girl across from him jolted up as she was awoken by the interruption of a girl who had long thick shiny and sleek hair, her eyes a light set of blue. The girl wore dark blue jeans and a pretty floral top that made her milky white skin look even milkier.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you!" the girl by the door points at the boy. "I told you that you go at the cart for the Slytherin's you are obviously welcomed there," and she glanced at the girl in front of him "Why would you want to sit beside these commoners" Kytlyn felt rather insulted and she wanted to argue with the other girl, and when she finally looked up Kytlyn was startled by how beautiful the other girl was. Of course the three of them was of the same age, but she felt that the girl by the door, once she grew older, would be a stunner. Even the boy in front of her was quite beautiful. It made her think that all the students in this school were pretty or handsome, and she tried recalling all the other students she had come across. She couldn't remember their faces but she felt like even they were beautiful. It wasn't that she was insecure; she just hoped that she wouldn't become insecure with such good looking schoolmates.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I hope you enjoy your stay in Hogwarts" The boy smiled as he took his suitcase and cage that has the white owl in it and walked out with the other girl. Kytlyn honestly admired the other girl's hair it was beautiful unlike hers, she thought as she touched the tips of her black hair and sighed. She didn't even know the name of the boy she met nor the girl who had barged in.

"Oh hello, is this seat taken?" A boy with caramel brown skin asked Kytlyn, he had curly black hair and pretty brown eyes. He wore loose jeans and a white shirt and red sneakers.

"No, I believe not, please come join me" Kytlyn said as she smiled and gestured for him to enter.

And with this meeting a friendship would be born.

"I like your outfit" Kytlyn playfully teases, the other boy looks down and he laughed.

"I like yours too" He says observing her attire.

"My name's Kytlyn, spelled as K-Y-T-L-Y-N" She says as she held out her hand to offer a hand shake towards her new found friend. With how similar their attire's were, she could tell that they would become good friends in the future.

"My names Zander, spelled with a Z" He says and she shook her hand.

**What would you be expecting?**

_Most likely just random scenes of the couple, because I admit there is a plot but I still don't have the main problem (even after all these years). Also if you've read those comics that have something like "Bossy CEO falls in love with me" or "Overbearing man xxx" essentially those overbearing cold men main leads… yeah if that appears in this story, don't say I didn't warn you! I admit I have been reading way too much of those._

_**There are still a few things I have yet to show!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

** Who are the characters?**

_They are mainly Original Characters (OCs), but I wanted them to be older than Albus Severus Potter, and then upon research, because I finally wanted to write this…I forgot that there is also James Sirius Potter to worry about, so where do my characters age at now? Same age as James Sirius Potter, and I wanted to make a male best friend for the main girl, but with James it feels like it can just be him, honestly creating character are tough, okay?_

_Mainly between a Slytherin and Griffindor_

_There are twins in the story a Ravenclaw boy and Hufflepuff girl who is friends with our main character._

_EDITED: I totally changed my mind, I'm having my characters a year before James, but a year older than Albus._

**Why did I make a fanfiction?**

_Honestly, this started because, I am too lazy to have to build a world when I make stories, so I have a tendency of making fanfictions with some convoluted plot, in an existing world, so life would be simpler. But then when I finally came around to write this, and I am trying to reconcile my characters with existing world facts, I kind of regret this decision. It's tough! There are so many things I need to tie._

Kytlyn was so amazed with the floating candles in the dining hall, but also scared, after all isn't this a fire hazard? But it must just be her muggle mind, or at least that is what she believed. Everyone was excited for the sorting ceremony. She had spotted the blonde boy she met at the train with the black haired girl in front of him; she seems to be talking to him rather animatedly. Kytlyn wanted to approach the blonde boy but it seemed like she couldn't as she was at the back part of the hall and the other was at the front. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"Kytlyn, are you listening?" She turned around to face Zander whom she also met at the train and bonded with. Everyone was already robed, and she was excited with the possibilities she has now.

"Which house do you think you'd get into?" He asked her again, this time she had not zoned out and heard him.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure" She responded and glanced at the Slytherin table it seemed like green was a pretty color.

"I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin" Zander said as he followed her gaze

"Because their evil?" She asked him with a little roll of her eyes

"They sided with you-know-who at the war a few years ago" He whispered beside her ear, and she rolled her eyes. She had heard about this war since she got here, especially with the son of the 'great Harry Potter" in attendance. Who would have thought she would be that close to a legend, or at least be a schoolmate of a legend's son?

"Alright, I know your excited first-years, but please, quiet down and form a line, we are going to sort you now" Ms. McGonagall says

Since there was quite the number of new students, it would take time for Kytlyn's name to be called especially that her family name is Moore. Zander left her as he moved forward in the line as his family name was Irvine and he goes before she does.

"Christian Jameson Abbot, Slytherin!" A eight more names were called after Abbot.

"Samantha Christine Appleton, Ravenclaw!"

"Ivy Bain, Slytherin!"

"Raphiel Cameron Blackbourne, Ravenclaw!"

"Raphiel Cordilia Blackbourne, Hufflepuff!"

"Trojan Bolton, Gryffindor!"

"Harriet Church, Hufflepuff!"

"Jack Green, Hufflepuff!"

"Samantha Greene, Hufflepuff!" A few more names were called out, and finally the next one was someone she knew.

"Alastair Kingsley Lux Sebastian Grimaldi," It was the blonde haired, blue eyed boy she has first met at the train. And he sat there on the stool composedly for a child and had a blank expression on his face, Kytlyn was thinking that only rich people would name their children that long. "Slytherin!" The sorting hat announced. The black haired girl must have known that he would be in Slytherin, after all she did tell him that he would be welcome at the section for Slytherin's in the train.

And Kytlyn gave a sigh, she kind of hoped to be in the same house as him but something told her that Slytherin wasn't the place for her, but she hasn't been sorted out yet, who knows what could happen. The Slytherins' cheers for Alastair finally died down.

"Zander Irvine, Gryffindor!" When Kytlyn heard this she clapped her hands excitedly. She was so happy her for her friend, even if there was a chance they wouldn't be in the same house.

"Sienna Kleine, Slytherin!" The black haired girl she met at the train was sorted into Slytherin almost instantly, which Kytlyn was surprised of, how did Sienna know that she would be in Slytherin? Her family must be Slytherins through and through, including Alastair, she thought. There were loud cheers from the Slytherin house as they welcome their new member.

"Dominik Klein, Ravenclaw!"

"Anna Lang, Slytherin!"

"Kytlyn Elise Moore" Eventually it was finally her turn. She sat on the chair with the sorting hat on top of her head. A second pass and then another. Why hasn't she be sorted out yet? She was fine with anything, she'd make the best of whichever house she is sorted to, even if it's Slytherin. "Gryffindor!" She let out the breath she was holding in; to others it looked like a sigh being thankful not to be sorted at Slytherin, but that actually wasn't the case.

When she stepped off the platform she approached Zander who was of the same house as her now, and she felt like it was destiny that they wore an identical outfit when they met, the fact that they met and became friends on the train and especially now that they are in the same house.

After calling a few more dozen names the sorting was finally done, and McGonagall announced that the feast would begin.

A pair of blue eyes had followed Kytlyn without her knowledge. Alastair thought it was quite a pity that they were not sorted at the same house, and even more disappointing that they were placed at the two houses that were greatly competitive with each other. It seems that this friendship wouldn't bloom; he hadn't introduced himself thinking that they still could be friends after. But now, it seemed rather grim, it would be hard to be friends, admittedly Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't the best of friends, and with the bad reputation the Slytherins has it would seem best and likely that she would avoid him. But the main reason would be the deep-rooted competitiveness the two houses have against each other. Everyone was biased, and even Gryffindor has flaws, but it seems that only people of the Slytherin house and the Slytherin house gets scorned. Slytherin after all was synonymous to evil to students in or from Hogwarts.

Once the feast was done the first years were lead to their dormitories and settled down in their own rooms. Kytlyn however, once she had just finished arranging her pillows, was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"I heard of your situation, and I just want to tell you that we will help you as much as we can" McGonagall says and Kytlyn nodded

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much."

"We checked the results and it does not look promising"McGonagall says and a sigh after. Hearing this Kytlyn felt like all the blood in her body ran cold. She sucked in a breath, which sounded so much sharper in her ears.

"Then it doesn't matter… I will stay with what is tested…" Kytlyn felt dizzy, she had to relax, calm down. "It's been a long day Miss McGonagall, I would like to retire for the night"

"Yes, I should go with you" Kytlyn shakes her head, declining the offer of McGonagall

"Its fine, I can go myself" And she excused herself.

In the few days she was in the school she was so amazed with all these new knowledge she had learned and experienced. James Sirius Potter was her senior by a year and is in the same house as her. Her impression of him isn't exactly the greatest. She found him too loud, which is honestly a good portion of her fellow housemates. James Sirius Potter was too playful for her liking, and well to keep it short she found him annoying to a degree. Zander seems to be quite close to James than she is, and it even looks like Zander would get roped into joining the pranks that James schemes. James was relatively well-liked as his father was the great Harry Potter, added with his friendly personality he knows quite a few people and is well-known.

There were times that Kytlyn wouldn't show up to classes for days and because of this, evidently she would be behind in her lessons. Zander and she were classmates and so she could ask for his notes whenever she missed a class or all of them. But Zander wasn't the smartest in class, he was relatively an average student, and when Kytlyn had questions, most times he wouldn't be able to give a proper explanation. And if she kept up with her bad grades—well she feared expulsion. One day she approached the head teacher of her house.

"McGonagall, I'm wondering if there is a tutoring service I can avail" Kytlyn asks as politely as she can as at this point she was pretty desperate.

"Hmm, as a matter of fact there is" McGonagall replies

"Great! Ma'am I'd like to sign up for one please, the subjects would depend though, and I have talked about this with my parents they said their alright with it. If I need their signature, I can have the permit form send to them right away" McGonagall smiles at Kytlyn seeing that she really prepared for this conversation as Kytlyn had known how bad she needed tutoring for certain things.

When everything for the tutoring was settled she went to the library to have her first tutoring session. When she arrived she was surprised it was a boy, but also very hopeful when she saw the color blue on his robes.

"I was confused to see a boy, I had thought I got a girl" Kytlyn honestly says after she introduced herself. He had black hair and blue eyes and skin, the color of limestone.

"Raphiel does kind of look like a girl's name I suppose, I get that quite often" He honestly says. "Raphiel Cameron Blackbourne, your tutor, nice to meet you, you may call me Raff"

"Nice to meet you Raff, your name does sound familiar…" Kytlyn tries to recall where.

"You must have heard my name from the sorting ceremony" Hearing this Kytlyn was startled.

"What you're the same year as I am?" He nods in response

"But…How are you tutoring me? I thought I would get someone older, not the same age as me?" Kytlyn shares her worries; they were just eleven, why would another eleven year old teach her? Hearing this he smiled and his pearly white teeth was showing a bit. Kytlyn was drawn to his teeth; she felt it was unnaturally too perfect.

"It wasn't easy to get permission to become a tutor, I just find it beneficial for me- when I can teach someone a concept, it shows that I actually know the topic well if I can teach it with ease" He explains calmly, and Kytlyn nods kind of seeing his point. And that was how on occasion she's get tutored by a boy in Ravenclaw named Raphiel.

There was a time once where Raff couldn't tutor her so someone substituted for him. His twin sister in Hufflepuff named Raphielle Cordilia also known as "Ellie". She was a cheerful person and she was very smart too, Kytlyn wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw with her twin brother, but she could never ask why. So from time to time when Raff couldn't tutor Kytlyn his sister would do it for him. And thus a friendship between the three bloomed.

And the school year passed by rather quickly Zander did end up getting involved in a few pranks that James pulled and Kytlyn would also get dragged into it. But the pair of best friends was thankful that James had other Gryffindors to help him with his pranks so if they were in trouble it wasn't them all the time.

On her second year she became extremely close with the twins and Zander tried out for the Quidditch team and was able to be part of the Gryffindor house team, that was when he became closer with Trojan Bolton who was a fellow housemate and he got along with Kytlyn too. This was the year Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. She had met the child a few times and has talked and comforted him on occasion. There were times where she would disappear again this school year but it couldn't be helped as her situation was special.

And the years passed by quickly, Kytlyn would be starting her third year in Hogwarts. She was looking forward to being able to go to Hogsmeade.

What would happen to her this school year? The story continues a little over three months of her third year in Hogwarts.

**Difficulties I faced?**

_With the release of "Cursed Child" I had to rearrange my existing plot with that in the book more or less. But I think I will just bend some things because honestly, I can't think of every little thing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's NOTES:**

**The appearance and personalities I have thought for my characters?**

_Honestly, I was shocked when I read cursed child because… well… my characters have similar features and personalities with Albus and Scorpius… and when I searched about them again remembering how similar they are, I honestly thought of changing the personalities and features of my characters. But I have set them up since almost 10 years ago! So I will stand my ground. _

**How did they first meet?**

_Believe it or not, I had thought of this years before too, they coincidentally met the same was as Albus and Scorpius. I was like "What are the odds?" But the thing is they don't become friends instantly, it will happen a few years after._

**THIS COUNTINUES IN FIRST POV, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE JUST LIKE A SETTING UP OF SETTING.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

How odd, I thought as I stared at the wooden door. I swear this door has never been here before. I continued to stare at the door with furrowed brows. But this entire castle is more than what it seems, but more importantly I have to pee. So I turned to go to the comfort room, forgetting about that odd incident—that weird door that really wasn't there whenever I pass by that particular hallway.

A few days later I was with some Gryffindors walking through the same hallway that I could have sworn had a door there- that wasn't supposed to be there-well now it wasn't there. My laughter stopped when I realized that it was gone. I frowned and looked at the wall, how strange. When it was there I could I have sworn it wasn't and now that it wasn't…well you could understand my confusion.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Zander calls out using the nickname he coined for me while poking me on my shoulder, I looked away from the wall smiled at him absent-mindedly.

"Nothing, Z" I say as I took a step away from the wall that no longer had a door, or the wall that should have never had a door to begin with. "What were we talking about again?" I inclined towards Zander with a small nod and then a goofy smile appearing on my lips "The incredibly hot student in her fifth Year?" My entire group laughed again.

"It is a pity you couldn't join us at Quidditch, Kate" Trojan Bolton says as he slung his right arm on Samantha Smith's shoulder that is in the same year as us.

Trojan Bolton was a boy with tan skin, he loves running and sports and is part of the Quidditch team thus has a pretty fit body. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. Samantha Smith on the other hand had blonde-brown hair that was cut in a straight line up to her mid back and soft brown eyes. Samantha was not as smart as Trojan but she was taller than him in height and she could out run Trojan, so you could say she is even fitter than Trojan. I always thought this two complemented each other quite well and that they were secretly together. But Trojan was still growing so he'd surpass Samantha soon in terms of height.

"Well Sam got it worst." There were literally about five Samantha's in our batch when we got sorted, and at least one Samantha in a house from the new batch, and there are 7 years in school, with four houses, that 5 Samantha's in our batch became two digits worth of Samantha's in our whole school! Samantha Smith had thought she got in the team, as they had not said a family name, turns out it wasn't her, but then it also turned out that there was a mix up and the Samantha they did want was her. I playfully elbow Zander. Of course, at that point when it was clarified that it was Samantha Smith that they wanted, Samantha Smith felt apprehensive at joining and felt sorry for the other Samantha who had thought was part of the team. Samantha Smith decided not to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"But I think Sam S. should be thankful that there are other Samanthas in school, it makes pranking fun." We laughed when Trojan said such a thing.

"You should have seen Samantha Christy's face when she got called to the headmistress office for something I did" Samantha laughed "She had a thorough talk with me"

"Christy? You mean Christine right?" Paul who was also a fellow Gryffindor quietly asked. He was a quiet boy, which makes people wonder why he was in Gryffindor, but who was I to question the sorting hat's decision. Paul had shiny black hair and it was laid on his head like a bowl. He had dark brown eyes that were framed with a pretty thick pair of glasses. Paul was the shortest of all of us while Zander is the tallest.

"Paul! Everyone calls Samantha Christy, Samantha Christy. There is also Sam Chris, Samantha Chris, Sam Chris Appleton," Kytlyn playfully looks at Samantha Smith "Samantha Christy got lucky she has two names, our own Samantha only has one, we can't do much with that name, right Smith?" And everyone laughed because most times she gets called by her family name by fellow housemates, as there are other Samantha's in the house and thankfully none of them had the same family name, so in the most part the Samanthas get called by their family names.

"I think I like S. Smith better" Samantha says

"Doesn't matter Sam Smith, as long as we know which Samantha it is we mean" Trojan says and we all laugh again, Paul quietly smiling at the side.

And we continued walking to our dormitory chatting and laughing about random things. Then there was a group of Slytherins that were walking our way. There was a girl with really nice shiny black hair, and then I realized it was Sienna Kliene, or as her friends and mostly the Slytherin's call her Cena. She was extremely popular in Hogwarts for being quite the beauty but she also has quite the attitude. But from what I heard she only has an attitude mostly when dealing with non-Slytherins. She was at the back of the group. I heard she was normally with a blonde boy but right now she was with two male Slytherins who were in front of her, none of which had blonde hair. They were talking to Cena, turning their heads on occasion. It was Cena who noticed us approaching, and her lively aura suddenly went cold.

"Hello classmates" Cena smiles politely and me and my friends nod and greeted stiffly.

And we went our way. I'm certain she and the Slytherin's are mad with the little stunt James Potter pulled of a few weeks ago. But Gryffindors and Slytherins always had hostility towards each other. It must have come with the title of being a part of Gryffindor or Slytherin, because for some weird reason when I got sorted into Gryffindor it seemed like hating Slytherins was a necessity and a value that needed to be practiced. In the very least if you can't hate the Slytherins just be extremely competitive. I for one don't really dislike the Slytherins but it's undeniable that there are times that the Slytherins are just too much, of course that could be said about other houses, including mine too.

A year prior James Sirus Potter's brother, son of Harry Potter named Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin and I will be honest it caused quite the ruckus. But I do feel sorry for Albus, one time I noticed him being bullied, I secretly helped him out from the shadows, once the bullies were gone, I had talked to him. On occasion and normally only when we were alone, we would exchange a few words to each other, but I wouldn't say we were friends. It's just that I don't even think I've seen James look after his brother, one time I asked him about it and he looked mad or irritated at the very least. I'm sure he looks out for his brother secretly; at least I hope he does.

We arrived in the common room for the Gryffindors and left a few of our stuff at our rooms and only brought the materials needed to prepare for the classes the next day. My group had planned to study together at the library, and since so far I actually haven't skipped class I had more time in my hands.

When everyone was ready, we left to go to the library to have a study session. On the way to the library I saw my tutor Raff with his other Ravenclaw housemates; they seem to have come from the library.

"Hey Raff!" I called out to Raphiel Cameron Blackbourne who is widely known as Raff. When he noticed me the serious expression he had on his face softened, he smiled, said something to his housemates and approached me. I told my group I'd catch up with them and I went to have a word with Raff.

"Hey Kytlyn" He greets me politely, he had grown taller than me but I was used to talking to taller people, Zander was taller than me after all, but Raff was taller than Zander by a few inches. So yes the two boys was roughly a foot taller than me. "I see that you're doing better these days"

"Yes I have, I've been ahead of lessons too so I guess you can't really tutor me anything" I say and he smiles faintly

"Ellie would be upset," He whispered and I laughed, she really would be "How about I still continue and see your progress, its better safe than sorry" I laughed and agreed to what he said

"Then I will see you guys at the library this Friday" I say and he agrees and we part ways. I ran to my housemates and caught up with them.

"You're going to study with Raff?" Zander asks

"Yeah, on Friday" I respond and he nods. Zander has been my friend since day one, and that is how he is my best friend in Gryffindor. And he knows that I had tutoring sessions when I was in First year because I had poor health. I've introduced Zander to Raff but it seems their friendship is not as strong as mine is with the twins. At occasions Zander would talk to the twins out of politeness, but one can clearly see the stiffness and tension between the three, particularly with Zander and Raff.

"Ah, it must be great to have a love triangle at such a young age" Trojan says as he slings his left arm over my shoulder, and I just roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about" I rebuke

"Well, our dear Kytlyn," Samantha joins in as she slings her right arm over my other shoulder "People have been wondering who it really is that you are dating. Is it the brave man named Zander of Gryffindor or the intellectual man of Ravenclaw, ah!  
Everyone is torn and has placed bets!"

"Would you two stop causing trouble" Paul mutters to the pair.

"Paul's right, stop messing around" I shrug the arms off my shoulders "Are there actual bets going around?" I ask after a moment, Samantha and Trojan shrug their shoulders and looked away. I look at Zander and he mouths that there are. I mouth back that people are bored. And we both smiled at each other.

The five of us studied at the library, we did mostly self-study but by the first hour I was getting bored and honestly worried about Paul. You see Paul loves studying by himself, he doesn't ask anyone for help. The problem is, most of the time he has more wrongs than right.

I looked over Paul's work who was sitting on my right and Zander on Paul's right while Samantha sat in front of me and Trojan in front of Paul. And at first glance I could already tell he had more wrongs than right, if he wants to pass he needs to get at least the passing score, but he normally would get below it if no one helps him. I'm lucky I have a tutor, and I've told Paul that maybe he should get one too. But he was adamant that he could do it himself.

Maybe that was why he was a Gryffindor he was brave enough to face failure and daring enough to take that risk of failing because he wants to achieve something himself.

"Paul…" I smiled faintly "Uhm…" and my friends looked up from their books and notebooks to look at Paul and me.

"Did he get something wrong again?" Samantha sighs as she stood up and leaned on the table to see what Paul was working on

"Sam, your tone" Zander scolded lightly

"She doesn't mean any harm, Paul knows that" Trojan interjects as he also leans on the table to see what Paul had done wrong. Paul had already looked up at the two and he smiled faintly, he glances at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

Samantha had already taken full control of Paul's work and showed Trojan what was wrong and pointed every single one.

"Sam, you even get these wrong I don't think you should be teaching Paul" Trojan glares at Sam but it was mostly just to tease her.

"Okay, I do get it wrong, so why don't you teach us the right thing?" She calmly says. Zander already took Paul's book and his and had turned the pages of the books to different pages where you could find the answers for some of the questions.

"This is why we make friends with smart people" I wink at Paul and he laughs. Paul used to flunk pretty often than not and never asked for help.

One day, I had seen him trying so hard to study and he was looking so frustrated that he looked like he wanted to ask for help but couldn't bring himself to ask anyone. He was a shy and quiet person, he looked like he had resigned and decided to do it by himself and if he fails then he fails. And that was when I approached him, I told him that if he was having a hard time he could come to me, I wasn't the smartest person in the room, but I was doing pretty well, and if I couldn't do it, I had smarter friends who'd be more than willing to help. And essentially he was taken under my wings and he became the baby of the group.

"Would you two lower down your voices, people are looking" Zander scolded Samantha and Trojan who were already arguing, they settled down quickly. Zander looks at Paul and instructs Paul to sit on the chair in front of him so that Trojan and he could explain to Paul the topic and so Samantha could look over Trojan and Zander's explanations.

Zander has improved in explaining lessons but his explanations can still get rather confusing. I think that is why Trojan is here, he is better at teaching that Zander, but Raff is still the best, Raff explains a difficult topic so smoothly its rather shocking how easy it can sounds coming from him. Samantha actually does a better job at explaining a topic than Zander, the problem with her I that she can easily doubt her answers which would lead her to make mistakes.

"Look at this one," Samantha gestures to me "Not even bothering to help because she knows she has a Ravenclaw who got her back" She smiled and then giggles, I roll my eyes, and then stood up to lean on the table and help Paul.

"Unlike you lot, I don't actually aim to get high grades, so-so is alright with me" I defend myself quickly.

And the day ended with us helping Paul out. This was a normal scene in our daily lives since last year. And the thing is helping Paul also helps us out; helping him helps us double check on facts and correct our own mistakes or in some cases each other's mistakes.

The next day, I was walking alone by the same hallway with the no-door-there-is-a-door incident, heading to the library, thinking of staying there as my current class became a self-study period because the teacher had something to do. And there it was the door. This time I was able to study the door, it was a wooden door that was a little taller than me. I looked at the doorknob and touched it, it was cold. No one was around except me, like the first time I had noticed the door. I turned the doorknob and went through the magical door.


	4. Chapter 4

I close the door behind me as I studied the room from left to right, three meters away on my left from the door was a wall. And when I look to the right, my eyes fell on a Slytherin boy who was on the floor, his back against the wall that was facing the door that I went through. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale ivory skin. He had a book in his hands and his head turned to me, his left leg laid against the floor while is right leg was bent, his right knee pointed to the ceiling.

I had the instinct of pulling my wand out, and be on a defensive pose, but I could tell that it was just my Gryffindor teachings that was making me feel the need to be cautious with a Slytherin. It felt like I had to compete or fight him even. I sigh and let out those emotions. The way he was sitting here made me think that he has been here quite a few times. I noticed on his left were his other school materials. I slowly approach him.

I could tell from his expression that even he was quite guarded, I wouldn't blame him, I was too a few seconds ago. But his unease was only evident in a microscopic way; this boy seemed to be good at holding a poker face. We didn't say anything; I sat beside him, and took his book from his hands.

"What are you are reading?" I ask, as I check the cover of the book, it was the same book I had for my potions class. I check the page he was reading; this was at least 5 chapters ahead of our current topic. "So you're a third year too…" I mumble trying to understand why he would be reading in advance.

"Is this how you greet people? Just taking their stuff?" He asks, and I was startled, I look up from observing the page he was reading and looked at him. And I admit my breath was taken away. The boy in front of me was really beautiful. Also oddly- familiar. I shifted the way I was sitting and found a more comfortable and relaxed position on the floor.

"Oh, maybe I was just trying to pick a fight" I say and looked at him just to observe his reaction, will he fight me, I wondered.

"Not all Slytherins compete with you lot" He says taking back his book from my hands, hearing this made me smile.

"My name is Kytlyn" I say as I offer my hand for him to shake. He looks at me and my hand with a slightly confused look on his face, he smiled politely and shook my hand.

"Alastair" And that was all he said, I lean on the wall, finding it kind of boring. And he continued reading, I poke his arm after a few minutes of silence, and he looks at me.

"Hey." I say and he looks at me questioningly but still waiting for me to finish. I keep my silence.

"What is it?" He asks slightly annoyed as he turns his head back to his book.

"Hey, lend me your Herbology book" He sighs and grunts but absent-mindedly finds the book I am asking for from the pile on his left.

"Here" He mutters as he hands his book over to me, and our fingers touched for a moment. He was pretty pale, although I was like that too maybe even paler at some point in my life. But despite him being pale, he felt warmer than his skin tone suggest. And I don't know why, but the thought amazed me. And we sat there in silence for who knows how long as we read our respective reading material.

"Aren't you going to ask what this room is?" Alastair mumbles, I look up from the book and blankly stared at him trying to process his words. I look around the room and realized what he meant, I smiled at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, so, what is this room?" I ask him and he silently looks at me for a few seconds and then looks around the room.

"My guess is, this is the room where the great Harry Potter and company trained their Petronos" Hearing this made me shock; I forgot that there was something like that that happened.

"So the real question is: why does this room appear to us?" I say and we both look at each other seriously.

"Hmm, a Slytherin and Gryffindor, if we don't rip each other apart, I don't see any other possible reason why we would get along" I continued

"Maybe we're the next Harry Potter" Hearing this made me raise a brow at him, he smiled and I laughed.

"Impossible" We both say in unison. And we both laugh together; it felt like I had found gold, like this boy and I would be close friends for a lifetime. I felt like this with Zander and the twins, but I admit that this time around it was just ever so lightly- just- different.

"You finally laughed" I tell him after we calmed down, and he looked at me startled and then looked cold and distant again. "You don't have to be so cold to me" He just shakes his head and smile faintly.

"People always think badly of us" He says, us being the Slytherins I'm sure.

"Your right, just because you're in Slytherin people will most likely think ill of you" I agree and he looks at me keeping up a poker face "But it's also undeniable that not every evil comes from those you expect it from" And his face lightened up, softened, like those simple words made him decide that I would be a good friend to him.

"I wouldn't expect that from a Gryffindor" He chuckles, and I playfully poke him and pout.

"Oh yes, we are arch enemies after all" I exaggeratedly roll my eyes and put my arms on him hips. "But in all honestly, not all Gryffindors think ill of you Slytherins and think that being competitive towards each other, or being arch enemies is a necessity." I say putting my arms down.

"Well… not all Slytherins think you Gryffindors are all annoying, and misfits" He playfully says "I could add some other insults I've heard hmm" I playfully punch him

"You lot are snobs!" I say in playful revenge

"Augh, it's the Ravenclaw's that can be such snobs!" He rebuked and I was startled by this. I would honestly agree, aside from Raff that I knew and personally was close to, most but not all Ravenclaws can be called snobs. I have met a few of Raff's friends, but I will admit it was awkward.

"Well…" I say dragging the word out "They could be quite the know-it-alls which makes them snobs sometimes" I softly agree

"But the Hufflepuffs are generally great" I chimed in, in which he showed disapproval of, I rose a brow, curious what his issue with Hufflepuff is.

"Most of them have no backbones!" He says rather annoyed

"You could say quite the opposite about Gryffindor"

"Too much backbone!" We both say in unison, except he says with a hint of annoyance. And we smiled at each other.

"I think you and I will get along quite well." I say

"Kytlyn Elise Moore, pronounced as Caitlin but spelled as K-Y-T-L-Y-N" I introduced myself again, and held out my palm once again. He smiled at me and shakes my hand.

"Alastair Kingsley Lux Sebastian Grimaldi" He reintroduced himself, I made a pleasantly shocked expression and chuckled.

"That is one long name"

"Yep"

"Oh, my next class would be starting soon, I should get going" I tell him after checking my wrist watch.

"Okay, it was great meeting you" He tells me as I stood up. I dusted the dirt off of my butt and handed his book back.

"Same, thanks for lending that to me" I was about to turn but it felt like I had to tell him one last thing before I go. I stare at him and his cold indifferent expression was back. "I'll see you around school" And we waved at each other and I left him alone in that place.

Because I was busy with classes I had not noticed the door appear from nowhere, or maybe I was too busy in general to notice it. So I had not seen Alastair in a couple of days. And you would think that I would see him since we both were going to school and living in campus, but I never saw him. I don't even think I noticed him at the dining hall at all.

Two weeks had passed when I met Alastair and I was with my Gryffindor groupie when I noticed the green robes of the Slytherins. Seeing the green robes made me hope that maybe Alastair was there, and when I looked up to check their faces. One was a tall blonde boy, with blue eyes, who I found really pretty who had an indifferent expression. Our eyes had met, and I wanted to say hi, but he had just looked away, said something to his housemate beside him and our groups just passed by each other. It was like we never talked that time in that magical room. I felt disappointed in myself, I had thought that I found an unexpected friend, but I was wrong.

I told him Slytherins were snobs.

A few days passed and I was honestly upset over Alastair ignoring me, I couldn't have been mistaken when I thought I had found a potential friend in him. Of course, Alastair ignoring me wasn't the only thing occupying my mind; I was a busy student after all. There were just moments wherein I wondered why he did that, and then I recall it was probably for the best. Friendships or romantic relationships between a Slytherin and Gryffindor can end up really messy for some odd reason.

Admittedly, it isn't limited to between these two houses; there have been really messed up situations outside the involvement of the said two houses. It just so happens that as a part of the Gryffindor house, anything involving the Gryffindors, stick to and with us for a long time. So if a Gryffindor ended up with a Slytherin and someone found out, in one way or another that relationship ends and in a messy way and at times because of the intervention of one of the said houses or maybe even both.

A better explanation would be this guy in Gryffindor who got a Slytherin girl pregnant, both of which were on their sixth year. Now the two had been open about their relationship, and let's say people of both houses were very vocally against their relationship.

We don't know who, but someone framed both parties and claimed the girl was pregnant, and the symptoms seem to suggest it is true. The two houses then got a major deduction in their house points. And both houses were angry, and again someone or some people were trying to ensure that the other would get a bigger deduction than the other house. One way or another the Gryffindor boy got blamed for forcing himself on the girl and thus Gryffindor lost more points than the Slytherins.

From what I heard though the pair had planned not to continue on with school, but thought it would be better if they get N.E.W.T grades and that was why there were still in school. Essentially that was messy business, probably the messiest thus far. They had planned to get married after school before the scandal, but I'm not quite certain if it has pushed through with all that has happened.

The room had appeared to me a couple times before, but I never seemed to have met Alastair in there. On the fifth time that I went in the room since our initial meeting, as I was on the floor studying, the door had opened. And there he was startled upon seeing me.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd show up" I say playfully "I thought I had this great study place all to myself." I look at him and smiled politely, as I flip to the next page of my potions book.

"Sorry… I've been busy." He says and I shrug, because I was too and since we were in the same grade, I knew exactly how busy he was. He slowly approached me; I look up from my books.

"Potions class I love, but am quite bad at" I laugh awkwardly. He must have seen my quiz score that I honestly flunked at, on the floor, Raff would have my head because of it. He sits beside me and takes my test paper and studied it. I was going to tell him not to look at such an embarrassing thing. But he spoke first.

"I don't blame you for flunking that, those things you got wrong look similar to what you answered" I stared at him just marveling at his presence. "I will teach you a few tricks" and oddly enough, if Raff was such a good teacher, Alastair was just captivating.

A few weeks had passed, and we would meet up in that secret room. And when we were there we were good friends but when we were outside it was like we were strangers. In the beginning of those few weeks that we starting meeting up, I had noticed that Alastair and I were classmates in a couple classes. I hadn't notice up till quite recently. I wonder if he had noticed earlier than I did.

He seemed to be a loner, didn't have many friends, I would actually say he doesn't have any. But because people seem to approach him and they talk sometimes lengthy sometimes short, but I could tell he did it out of politeness, not necessarily because he thought of them as friends or close friends in this context.

Other people of other houses seem to approach him more often than any other Slytherin that I have noticed, which isn't a big number to compare him with. I had casually asked one of the people who had approached him why they do, apparently he was one of those rare Slytherins that don't actually make a fuss over group projects or whatnot and didn't have problems looming over him. For example, that one student who only gives monetary contributions, I would honestly peg him as such a student, had I not know how studious he actually is. Essentially he isn't that kind of student or any other problematic student which was a plus to people. He was rather helpful towards anyone thus became approachable because of it.

I would say he is rather popular in fact, but given the choice I can tell he'd rather be alone. Thankfully there was Sienna or as she is known Cena Keline who seems to love pestering him. At this point I finally knew that the boy Cena was always with was Alastair. Making sure he has someone to be with, always with a group with her. She was always actually around him whenever she could. And it seemed he did consider her as a friend, at least he has a friend. I'm quite certain that Alastair is included in anything because of Cena's influence.

And our days passed like that, meeting from time to time in the room and Alastair and I got along really well, of course only behind closed doors. A little after we became friends, there were these Slytherin and Gryffindor who were just friends mind you, but because they were from rival houses; that open friendship got sabotaged one way or another. Without even saying anything Alastair and I knew we had to keep our strong friendship a secret, especially because there seems to be someone who loves causing trouble between the two houses.

I wonder if there were issues like this between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, or between any other houses. I guess I would never know as I am a Gryffindor and I would only know those involved within my house. After all even the Gryffindors have open secrets only between us Gryffindors, which is something I'm sure the other houses practice too.

Alastair and I were inside the secret room again. And I recalled the time where we were ignoring one another.

"Hey, Alastair" I called to him; he looks down at me as I was lying down on his thigh.

"Yeah?" He replies as I place the book I was holding on my belly.

"Why did you ignore me at the hallway when our eyes obviously met?" I ask him, even if that was a few months ago, I was still quite curious. He gave me an 'oh' expression, he looks away as he placed a hand behind his neck.

"Well…" He sighs then looks down at me "Didn't you start it first?" He said to my surprise. I sat up and looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused trying to recall what he meant, and all I can think of was when he ignored me! How was that me ignoring him?

"The day after we met in this room, I saw you at the hallway by the courtyard. I think you were with friends, you were looking my way and I was going to greet you…" He gives me a soft look as if telling me he doesn't blame me. "You looked away" I gasped as I placed a hand over my mouth and gave him a surprised look.

"I don't…" I try to recall that day, I remember walking with my friends namely, Samantha Smith, Trojan and Zander because they planned to practice Quidditch. "I remember being there, but I swear I didn't see you"

"Well it was just a quick glance, you might not have seen my face properly because it was that fast. The taller, dark skinned friend of yours had told you something so you turned your head and laughed at something he said" He explains to me.

"Oh." Was all I could say perfectly recalling that incident. "Yeah…I know there was a Slytherin walking our way but I wasn't able to see who because, Zander—my taller dark skinned friend" I playfully wink at Alastair "Was telling me something and he caught my attention and, what he said was funny" I smiled recalling what he said. Alastair simply nodded hearing this.

"Zander Irvine? Wait, isn't he part of your Quidditch team?" Alastair comments and I nod as I agree.

"Yes, he is why? Do you know him?" I ask

"Of course I know him, we've played against each other" I gave him an expression of disbelief.

"You're part of your Quidditch team?" I say not believing that.

"Yeah…" He says a slight blush on his face, he seemed embarrassed of it. "Long story short, Cena forced me to try out, who would have thought I had a natural knack for it" He laughs awkwardly. "He's a good player by the way" He tells me approving of Zander's Quidditch abilities.

"Z…"I started to say but glanced at Alastair who had a look of query in his eyes. "Zander..." I quickly say and then sighed. "A few of my friends, like Zander are part of my house's team, and your part of yours, and yet… we never met…"

"And it turns out we're classmates in some classes" He adds.

"It's like… if it wasn't for this room we would never have met" I faintly smiled as I glanced at the walls of this room and after looked at him.

"So…basically, it was a misunderstanding, huh?" I say dispelling the dreariness in my voice. I look at him and he looks back at me, for a moment he had an expression on his face that I wasn't able to identify, as it came and went too quickly for me to tell what it was.

"Apparently…" Was his simple reply.


	5. Chapter 5

These conversations take place in the secret room. These are just pieces of their conversation in the room throughout the school year. However it does not entail that these are the only conversations they have had within the room. And it does not entail that they have only met and conversed at this space.

"You know we've known each other for quite some time already, and we always meet up here. Don't you think it's time we met up somewhere else?" Kytlyn asks her companion beside her.

"Are you sure about that? Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship or romance has not had a good track record since that pregnancy incident" Alastair replied as he took a glance at her. There was a pause between the two, as they contemplated if they should comment any further.

"You know, from what I noticed, relationships between the two houses is quite alright, as long as it's not up on everyone's faces. When it's up on everyone's face that is when something bad happens." Kytlyn softly comments but in a tone that it should not be discussed any further. "Oh, there is this spot in the library that is quite hidden from anyone's view, we could meet there" Kytlyn suggested, he glances at her in a 'duh' like expression.

"There are like quite a few, Kytlyn" He sighs and she laughs before explaining which spot.

"That is… actually a good spot" He comments after her explanation.

"Then let's meet there, I'm kind of tired of this room" She playfully scrunches her face, and he smiles as he shakes his head.

"Don't say that, you might not be able to enter this room again" They stared at one another.

"You know, I've been troubled by the fact that we come and go here, and what the purpose of this room appearing to us…" She tells him in which he nods. "This is literally a dangerous place; people could use this room to do it and someone might get knocked up"

"Please don't" Alastair tells her as he shook his head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

"Hey, Alastair, I'm curious, why is your name so long?" Kytlyn asks, leaning against the wall on her left side facing Alastair who was leaning against the wall with his back, he was advanced reading again for one of his classes.

"Oh, well my parents wanted a lot of children" He says flatly, as he continues to read and then flips the page. Minutes had past, and Kytlyn had crossed her arms, she wanted to have a conversation with him, as she was bored with studying. When Alastair finally understood that she wanted to talk, he put down the book.

"Well, you see my parents had difficulties conceiving me" Kytlyn who had closed her eyes, opened her green eyes surprised that he was talking to her and was sharing such a sensitive topic. "They knew they wanted a lot of children when their married, and had been planning to make a family at nineteen." Alastair observed Kytlyn's expression, and she was obviously shocked upon hearing that they wanted children at nineteen; she wanted to express herself but opted for Alastair to finish his story.

"I know, nineteen that is young. But they had difficulties conceiving me, as I said before. They tried to use magical potions to increase the probability of being pregnant, went to muggle doctors and asked for advice, gone to places that was said to make miracles. They really wanted even just one child. Thankfully my dad loved my mother very much, and only focused his attention on her, and mind you I was told there were a lot of women who have literally and figuratively threw themselves at my father. After almost six years of trying to conceive my mother got pregnant. And it wasn't entirely good news. My mother was at a very sensitive position. So they did every possible thing to ensure I would go out of this world alive, be it magical or muggle way. And finally after a stressful and shy of a few weeks till the needed 9 months, I was born. And because they had difficulty conceiving me and experienced a few times of almost losing me, and after I was born being told it may be impossible for my mother to get pregnant again, they gave me a long name to honor their desire of a lot of children."

"Your birth was really a challenge…" Kytlyn says at a loss for words, what do you say when you hear such a thing?

"I'm pretty sure they're still trying to conceive" He shrugs, opens his book again then adds "As a matter of fact I have a 3 year old bother" Kytlyn lightly slaps him on the arm

"You made me think you were an only child" She complains and he just smiled at her as he shakes his head, finding her adorable.

"For the most part I was. Imagine my shock at first year in Hogwards when I received a letter saying that my mother was pregnant." He chuckles at the memory

"Thank the heavens that the pregnancy and the delivery went smoothly. But I also think that is the reason why both of my parents have a little bit more courage to try at least one more time. In fact I think this time around they plan to take those muggle surgeries" Kytlyn was surprised when she heard this.

"Aren't your parent's purebloods? And Slytherins?" Kytlyn asks surprised that they were even thinking of doing a muggle operation, aren't most purebloods rather close minded, and a Slytherin to boot, so wouldn't they have a specific kind of mentality towards muggles and non-purebloods in general? Seeing Kytlyn's confused face, Alastair decided no longer to pursue his advance reading and focused completely on talking to Kytlyn.

"I never told you?" He asks and Kytlyn makes a face.

"How would I know what you haven't told me?" She says with her brows furrowed. And he laughs at how endearing he finds her.

"My family, although purebloods, have been intertwined with the muggles and the muggle-world since long ago" Kytlyn gasps completely shocked. He pokes her cheek "Your overreacting" He tells her and she shakes her head no.

"That is… I don't know? Impossible, muggles aren't supposed to know the Wizard world, how can your family be intertwined with them for who knows how long?" Kytlyn says not fathoming the possibility, because after all she had learned of how muggles and wizards were not supposed to be together up till quite recently. Alastair touches her left cheek with his left hand.

"Would you let me explain" He says gently, and Kytlyn smiled in response and he pulled back his hand. "Hmm, I can't tell you the full details as you're not family, and I don't think you plan to be" His eyes twinkle playfully but his lips smiled sadly, a disparity Kytlyn did not notice. "Essentially every few generations a member of my family would be saved by a muggle. And this happens with each branch family who's related to this particular man's children. Well anyways, my father was saved by a muggle, it's why I was named Alastair, to honor the man who saved my father whose name was Alexander. Al"

"Is he…?" Understanding what Kytlyn was trying to get at he quickly said.

"No. No. No. His alive! In fact he's my godfather; he even has a son the same age as me, whom I'm close to."

"But they're muggles do they—"

"Of course they don't know we're wizards!" Alastair quickly responds

"So… every generation?" She asks him in which he nodded

"My great grandfather was saved by a muggle before my father." Kytlyn nods.

"So…how does it work? Is it a curse?" Alastair just smiled at that, in which Kytlyn assumed it was something he couldn't say as she wasn't family. Alastair struggled with what he wanted to say, he knew he could trust her, but it is a family rule that only family should know this particular thing, being roundabout should be fine though.

"Well, believe it or not, my family is quite honorable. A family with a rich history and wealth, whenever a muggle saves us, as we were a family already well off, we of course have to pay them back, and because we had money we paid back in wealth, because it was the only thing we could think of. Most times we get saved by muggles who are good. For example, this one muggle refused to accept our generosity, and we insisted that he accept it. After a while of insisting, the muggle said he'd make a business with the wealth and split the profit 50-50, as a family not really needing any more wealth, and especially not seeing the importance of muggle wealth and also wanting to pay back our savior we compromised and met in between, so the muggle got 60% and our family got 40% of the wealth. Who would have known that that particular muggle would hit gold and instantly shot up our wealth in the muggle world. Who knows if this is a curse or a blessing at this point? Of course, we have made a few bad investments too. My father's family has been in Hogwarts and sorted in Slytherin since the beginning of the school, it is even said that we were family friends with Salazar Slytherin. As for my mother she is a second generation Hogwarts student, my mother's family normally went to a different school, but since her grandmother migrated to Europe, it seemed like trying Hogwarts was a good choice for her children. I guess my grandmother liked Hogwarts that she made my mother go to school here too. In the bright side, had my grandmother not made my mother go to school here, she would not have met my father and I wouldn't be here. "

"So you're really rich, both wizard world and muggle world" Kytlyn whistles "I can't comprehend the amount of money you must have in total" She shakes her head

"Well, that example I just mentioned was from a very far grandfather of mine, so the profits from that transaction is divided to the many subfamilies after him, you can almost we can barely see a penny of profit from that." Alastair says with a shrug and Kytlyn stares at him suspiciously "Okay, we do earn quite the amount despite it being ages ago, but it is true that that one examples income gets divided by the families"

"Really wealthy huh" She mumbles

"I suppose so, the only good thing we get from this is that with the entrance of muggle-borns and the conversion of their money to wizard money, my family has another way of income. We often exchange our muggle money into Wizard money, so you can say we will not have to worry about having our coins depleted" Alastair explains.

"And your family continues to be well-off; I really don't think it's a curse"

"My family members were always rescued at the brink of death; I would say it's a curse"

"Your father almost died?" She carefully ask and he nodded

"He was still young when it happened, well not that young, but he was nineteen" He gave her a meaningful glance and she could guess what that implied "He almost died a few months before he could marry my mother." Kytlyn gave an 'OH' expression and he couldn't help but chuckle, she was someone he truly found too endearing. "My father really loves my mother, so when he was saved by the muggle man, his gratitude was five times than normal. He had become sworn brothers with that muggle man who saved him, made him became my godfather, I was named after him and father also invested quite a sum on the man who used the money to create his business. Luckily, the one who saved father was a natural businessman, so this time around we did not face a loss."

"You family history seems very interesting"

"I suppose it is, huh" He agrees looking back at all the things he knows about his family

"So, I'm guessing your younger brother also has a long name?" Kytlyn asks, going back to the topic of why his name was so long, and he laughed heartily, she was really endearing to him.

"Absolutely" He replies "Even named after Uncle Alexander"

"Another Al." Kytlyn whispers and the two stared at one another.

**~~~~~'**

"Alastair?" Kytlyn calls out as she took a peek inside the room, seeing Alastair there studying yet again, she enters the room.

"I wanted to share with you this drink" She says as she approaches him and shows off the milk tea drink in her hands. "It's not the best, honestly, but it's the best in a bottle—I mean the best in bottled form"

"Mmm, Very convincing Kytlyn" He says with a small teasing smile on his lips.

"It's a good thing my parents sent me quite a few, the problem is, Z is now obsessed with the stuff, he almost took everything!" She complains

"Z?" Alastair asked as this was the first time he heard her mention a Z.

"Oh. Zander, I call him Z, sorry you must have been confused for a moment" She apologized but he shook his head.

"It's quite fine, I will get used to it" He tells her as she gave him the drink and she sat down beside him.

"Thanks" He says as he received the drink.

"You don't have to say you like it when you don't, okay?" Kytlyn says as she observes him. He nods opening the drink and smelling it before taking a sip. She saw his micro expression of displeasure, she laughs.

"What? It's good" He quickly says but she shakes her head.

"I know you long enough to read your expression" Kytlyn says as she reaches out for the drink, in which he protected with his arm.

"Okay, It's not that great," And she reaches out to try and take it off of his hands but he blocks her approaches again. "But I'm sure it's an acquired taste kind of thing" She shakes her head as she gave up.

"Well, not everyone can like it, Z upon taking the first sip begged me to sell him a few" She says while rolling her eyes "I kind of regret it to be honest" She clicks her tongue recalling the memory of her selling Zander a few drinks.

**~~~~~~~~'**

"You know, you never told me the origin of your name" Alastair glances over Kytlyn who was reading a novel instead of studying while leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She says and flips a page and placed her bookmark in between the new page. She looks up at him saying "It isn't as interesting as yours" He chuckles hearing this.

"It doesn't matter, I want to know" He urges her and she smiled at him finding him so adorable.

"Your only this talkative when were alone" She teases him "Well, Moore is a pretty common name" Alastair nods as he knows a few Moores in campus and in the muggle world.

"So, that was why when my parents first laid their eyes on m, they thought I look like a Caitlin, the one spelled as C-A-I-T-L-I-N, but because Moore was such a common family name they decided to give me a second name, Elise, but after that they still felt it was lacking, so they played with the spelling a bit and settled with how it is spelled now, K-Y-T-L-Y-N."

"I think that should be pronounced as Katie-lyn" Alastair comments and Kytlyn burst out laughing.

"I honestly think it should be too" She laughs and looking at her laughing like that, Alastair couldn't help but smile.

"But I think it suits you, being named Caitlin, and having it spelled uniquely" He says softly, which makes her stop laughing and she just stared at him with a smile.

"But you know, that is Zander calls me Katie, whenever he sees my name written somewhere-when we were just first years, he reads it as Katie-lyn and the nickname stuck"

"Does anyone else call you Katie?" Alastair asks in curiosity

"Oh yeah, mostly close friends or Gryffindors, most of which picked it up from Zander, but they normally call me Kytlyn or Katie interchangeably, Zander however consistently calls me Katie" Kytlyn explains as Alastair nodded.

**~~~'**

"Al!" Kytlyn calls out as she entered the secret room. Alastair was startled when she did that.

"Jeez, why are you so loud today?" He mumbles just being playful towards her. She ran towards Alastair, and she playfully tackles him.

"Jeez, Hey! Ouch" Alastair says trying to dodge her but failed and instead got hit by her head on his chin. He moans as he rubs his chin glaring at her.

"I'm sorry!" She said trying to check his chin herself while on her knees and Alastair saw an opportunity to tease her, he moved a little which made her lose her balance, and because her left hand was behind his head she had pulled him towards her when she fell on her butt.

Realizing what happening, Alastair quickly caught himself with his left hand. Their lips were awfully too close. They had held in their breaths and their eyes wide realizing what could have happened had Alastair's reflex was not fast enough. The thought made Kytlyn blush, when it seemed like time was frozen for a second too long, Alastair pulled away while turning his head to the right.

"This is why you have to be careful" He mumbles to himself as he returns to his spot and leans on the wall while taking his class notebook.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for my behavior" She whispers the blush that had crept on her face gone. She cleared her throat and sat beside him.

**~~~~'**

Kytlyn was leaning on Alastair's shoulder her arms entwined with his right arm. Her grip was fairly strong against Alastair's arm but at this point he had gotten used to her hold. She had fallen asleep for quite some time now.

"Alastair?" She calls out a little drowsy as she just woke up, but her eyes still close. Alastair replied with a moan.

"You know, I'm certain I'm adopted" She suddenly said, hearing this Alastair's heart dropped, how does he reply to something like this? Especially when it came so suddenly, and why certain, is this a joke where someone says "I must be adopted because were not similar", why use the word certain, is it not confirmed?

"Wha-" He started to say but Kytlyn rubs her head on his shoulder making him stop. Her left hand finding his right hand and she continued sleeping. When she woke up, he did not ask further and simply told her he'd wait when she is ready to tell him, and she smiled at this.

**~~~~~'**

**A/N: **_Part 1_

_Of their Conversations_


	6. Chapter 6

Kytlyn had burst in their little hideout swaying. Alastair who had just arrived and was placing his stuff on the floor, whose back was towards the door, was startled. He turned around quickly when he heard the door slam close, afraid that the teachers had finally found out that they have this room to themselves. But what he saw wasn't a teacher but Kytlyn, she was swaying and having trouble walking in a straight line, seeing this, he ran towards her. And as she started to fall he caught her.

"I…" She says breathlessly. Something wasn't right; Alastair cradled her in his arms as he sat on the floor.

"Hey, Kytlyn, what's wrong?" He asks as he placed a hand on her cheek it was cold. She was freezing.

"Nothing" She whispered and rubs her head against his chest. Hearing this Alastair was frozen in place not just because of her disregard for her health but also because of her rubbing her head against his chest. What does she mean nothing? She was freezing cold! It scared him.

"Your-" He gets cut off

"It's just another episode" She says it too softly, that he was scared. She said it in a tone that was almost as if she was broken and that hurt him.

"I don't –" He started, quite lost but that feeling quickly dissipated and replaced with anger "You should be at the infirmary!" He had started to lift her, but she pulled him back down.

"No." She said firmly that Alastair was taken aback, his anger forgotten. When he collected himself he opened his mouth to say something.

"In my robe pockets," Kytlyn struggles to say making Alastair feel like the firmness in her voice prior was just an illusion "There is a container of pills, I just need to drink one of each" He instantly searched her robe pockets and found a small cylindrical yellow container. He was confused, one of each? There was only one container in her pockets. He opened it to take a look inside, and he was shocked to see three different kinds if pills inside. He had to talk to her about how she arranges her medicine.

He struggles to get one of each kind but does it as quickly as possible.

"Can you swallow it without water?" He asks trying to keep his voice calm, she nods weakly. "Here, take them" He hands her the pills which she shakily receives "I'm gonna go get my drink for you to drink it after you take the pills just in case. Can you sit down for a moment?" She nods and tells him that she can. He goes over to his bag and takes out a milk tea drink in a bottle, he turned around to find Kytlyn standing and trying to walk her way to where he was.

"What are you doing?" He says angrily as he quickly approaches her.

"I'm fine, I just wanna lean on the wall" She mumbles as he held her up and assists her, a soft sigh escapes Alastair's lips.

When they settled down on their spot, he opened the drink and offered it to her, seeing her so pale, he helped her hold the drink. Her hand on top of his on the drink, she had thought he would just let her hold it. She couldn't help but smile a little, his hand was shaking. Upon glancing at his face, she could tell that he was pale out of fear because his lips were paler than usual. This man had natural pale skin, but upon further inspection he did look rather ashen.

"It's my favorite drink" She says after she finished taking a few gulps. She leans on the wall with her eyes closed. She recalled that she was rather pale when she came to Hogwarts, now she had the slightest hint of a tan, but as of the moment she was pale due to sickness.

"You know, I'm rather sickly." She suddenly laughed and he glared at her not liking that she laughed at that when she refused to go to the infirmary with her condition. She glances at him, and leaned on his shoulder. "That's an understatement" She whispers.

She intertwined her left hand with his right hand and it felt perfect, but she felt him flinch. Thinking he did not like it she was about to let go of him, but Alastair placed his left hand over her left hand making her unable to withdraw. Thus, both his hands are against either side of her left hand.

"You're really cold" He said and she could hear the fear and worry he tried to suppress and she placed her free hand over his right hand.

"You feel pretty cold too" She mumbles but he stays quiet.

"I've been sickly since forever." She said and he squeezes her hand and kept quiet. "I was diagnosed with Leukemia at age 8, they told me I wouldn't last a year, but surprisingly I did. And my parents and I were so happy. My parents were willing to pay for treatment but the doctors said that at the stage that I was… getting treatment would be useless. And it would be better to prepare for when I go. The first three months were so painful, but by the fifth month, I got better. And on the eighth month I was so much better that it didn't seem right to be diagnosed with Leukemia who had less than a year to live. So we went back to get a check-up, and it was gone." And Kytlyn started shaking as tears fell out of her eyes.

"And it was gone" She says shakily "And it was bloody gone." A sob escapes her lips; Alastair pulled his right hand from her left hand to give her a hug while still holding her left hand with his left hand.

"But we wouldn't know until a bit later that…" A pause as she sobbed "that was just the beginning of something else" She tries to stop crying as she wiped her tears with her right hand.

"I got diagnosed with other kinds of diseases, and it was so frustrating. And yet I was the one that was always in pain. Sometimes I'd run a fever so high that I should have died from it, other times my entire body is in so much pain that I'm just screaming. Sometimes…" she chokes on a sob and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Sometimes my heart stops and then after a while I start to breath." Hearing this made Alastair scared for her, he was shaking slightly from fear, just imagining the moment where she laid motionlessly.

"When the doctors diagnosed me with something, after a few months it's gone, sometimes in its place is another disease" She said as she wiped away her recent tears. "I thought maybe I was cursed" and a broken laugh escaped her lips, and all Alastair could do was squeeze her hand, knowing that her story was not yet finished.

"The years passed like that and then I got the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. I was so happy knowing that magic was real." And Kytlyn pulled away from Alastair's shoulder and looked at Alastair in the eye. "And it could have been so easy to hate the magic world, and the wizards and witches who had magic, who probably had the ability to cure me and others who are facing other problems like me" A sharp intake of break and then a sigh. And she leaned back on his shoulder.

"But something like magic actually existed." It was a soft whisper, Alastair watch her close her eyes and her lashes flutter as a smile form on her lips.

"Magic existed." They both whispered matter-of-factly, the first time he said anything when she started her story.

"It did. And that trumped the pain I felt throughout the years and the anger I could have had for your kind—my kind…" She pulls her hand away from his left hand and she wrapped her hands on his right arm.

"It wasn't easy, but I convinced my parents to let me go to Hogwarts." Her soft tone was replaced with playfulness and she opened her eyes, looked at him and he saw that in her eyes there was the same playfulness. "You see a few months before, I started rebelling." Alastair's eyes widened finding it too risky with her condition.

"And I was happy, and I felt so much better. Of course my parents opposed of it at first, just like how they opposed of me going to a boarding school for Wizards and Witches, but I told them, if I die…" A pause "When I die…I would love to be able to look back and actually recall having fun in my short life. When I die… I would love to have known and learned about magic." Her gaze as she stared at him softened and her eyes welled up a bit. She let go of his arms turned her body to face him and took his left hand into hers.

"And I am so thankful to meet all those who I have met so far" There was so many things in Alastair's head, things he wanted to say and do right now, but it felt as though it was not his place to say or do.

"The first year in Hogwarts, I had the most absences in the entire school" She chuckles at the thought, seeing her looking better he smiled.

"Oh, I think I remember that, I remember hearing your name on roll call and you weren't there and thinking, does this girl not even take class seriously? Later on I found you were muggle-born and thought: No wonder" He playfully says and pokes her shoulder and they both laugh. She knew he was cheering her up but she also knew he must have thought that. "I always wondered how you didn't get kicked out, I don't think I saw you in the classes we had together" He says not recalling ever seeing her, of course it's also why, when they first met in this room, she was a total stranger to him.

"Well, by the time I got better, it was a little too late to be making friends; I was like a wall by then, Thank God I had Z, though. And I'd have days where I get episodes. You know because of my absences, my house got point deductions…" She shuddered at the memory "Boy, the other Gryffindors were so angry, but upon a vague explanation—it's an open secret that I really have a poor constitution in my house now—they just told me they'd try and bridge the points I caused to be deducted because of my absences. Aren't they just the nicest?" She playfully shoved Alastair.

"Neh, they will always be a bunch of annoying misfits and wannabes" He says with a little smile on his lips.

"Oh, we're wannabes and misfits? I honestly think it's the Slytherins!" Kytlyn light bumps her shoulder onto his as she changed her seating position so her back would lean on the wall.

"Maybe that is why the two houses don't get along" He bumps her back and they both smiled.

"Bunch of misfits" They both said as they turned to look at one another, and as if it was natural they held hands again but their fingers did not interlace with one another.

"Well… what you saw was just one of my many kinds of episodes- as I call them. Sometimes I'm freezing, sometimes I'm burning up. Sometimes I cough out blood, sometimes I cry blood." She points at him and gave him a look like 'yes, that does happen' like her pain was just a joke. "Sometimes I have seizures or headaches…" A pause and then a sigh escapes her lips "It's like I'm not supposed to live a peaceful life" Kytlyn draws her knees close to her face as she rested her cheek on them, her face facing Alastair.

"When I found out magic was real, I thought maybe it really was a curse" She tells him as she extends her left hand to fix his robe. "But even they couldn't tell what was wrong with me" She sighs and rests her chin on her right knee.

"I must seem like a joke—some type of experiment" She softly says with a sigh, pressing her lips together.

And they sat there silently for seconds until it became minutes. Alastair didn't know what to say, and if it would be appropriate with such a revelation. Kytlyn breaks the silence by suddenly clapping.

"Well, that is my life story" She says, laying her legs flat on floor as she stretched. "I feel better, thanks" She turns to look and smile at Alastair.

"You're welcome" He mumbles, unable to meet her eyes. "You should go back to your dorm and place a wet cloth over your eyes" He tells her gently, she smiles as her reply.

"I will, I'm more curious though, why do you have this?" Kytlyn asks as she lifts the milk tea drink.

"Well, I figured, if Zander takes your stash, you can come find me and I'll give you some"

"Oh, you have a stash of muggle drinks in the Slytherin dorm?" She eyes him playfully a smile on her lips "Won't the Slytherins' think little of you?" He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly but a smile was on his face.

"I have someone called Cena looking after me" He shudders jokingly and they laugh.

"I think you'd like her…After a while" He mumbles the last part quickly. She looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, so like the milk tea drink, an acquired taste?" Kytlyn pressed her lips together trying not to smile as she looked over at him as she was testing the waters. She wondered if he would see it as joke. He smiles and shakes his head.

"She can be…loud and forceful…" He grunts "She forced me to try out for Quidditch!" He says still annoyed with the fact and she laughed.

"But she truly is a good person, Kytlyn." He says as he squeezed her hand that he was still holding onto.

**Author's Notes:**

**R&R GUYS!**

**2****nd**** part of their conversations!**


End file.
